The Red Shoes
by XrosaryX
Summary: *Based on the Korean horror film "The Red Shoes"* "How did I know this would happen! All I did was pick them up!" Some things can only be taken by permission even if the owner is dead. *Human names used and some genderbending* Rating may change later...
1. The Curtain Rises

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a really really long time!

This fanfic is based around a horror film called "_The Red Shoes_." It's a good horror film based on the fairy tale. I hope you enjoy!

*Human names used and some genderbending.

**Chapter Warnings: Cursing and blood.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MOVIE!**

*~Characters Appearing~*  
>Vietnam as Lein<p>

Taiwan as Xiao

* * *

><p>Lein tapped her foot impatiently as she stood alone in the subway, her younger sister was suppose to meet her here thirty minutes ago. She sighed and opened her bag to take out her cell phone, "She better answer," she muttered bitterly as she waited.<p>

On the other end of her phone she heard the background of loud shouting and blasting hip-hop music, "Yah?" her younger sister's voice screamed out from the racket, "Who's calling?"

"Goddamnit Xiao!" Lein yelled as she sat down on a bench, "You were suppose to be here thirty minutes ago! I thought you were just staying the whole night over at your friend's house studying!"

"But I am studying! Studying how to not be an uppity bitch like you!" Lein sighed in irriation as she heard her sister burst out laughing along with her little clique on the other side, "Seriously Lein chillax will ya?"

"You better get your half drunk ass over here by the time I'm done counting to a hundred or I'll tell father!" Lein snapped as she closed her cell phone. Honestly, their father showered the little spoiled princess with so much attention and love he looked over the fact his older daugther was stuck playing nanny and was the good child in all the situations such as these. _"I bet when we get home he'll go into rage at how I, Lein Hau, fail at life because I didn't get little princess baby into her crib by bedtime."_

Lein hung her head as she began to count off to a hundred, "One, two, three," she whispered as she wrapped her blazer closer around her, "Four, five..." She paused a moment realizing that she was the only one on the platform.

This was odd..."Six, seven, eight," she continued trying not to think of the possible scenerios that could happen to her. The subway was so creepy at night and being alone underground while people above her were bustling around heading to clubs and bars, "Nine, ten-"

Lein glanced to the side and stopped her counting as she caught sight of something at the end of the platform.

A pair of bright red heels were resting on the far wall. She stood up and went over to examine the shoes, curious why a lovely pair of shoes were in a place like the subway.

They were a bright red color like a rose in full bloom and the material they were made of felt like silk as she picked them up in her hands to study them closely. The heels weren't so high and were a reasonable two inches that allowed anyone to gain some height without breaking their ankle if they tripped.

She slipped off her plain brown penny loafers and placed the red heels on. The shoes fit her perfectly and made her feel more almost like a model, "Whoa!" Lein grabbed the wall quickly to catch herself from falling. Someone had tried to push her towards the incoming train that was coming to a halt, "Who the hell..."

She turned quickly and saw her younger sister staring at her, "Well look who showed up!" Lein flipped her ponytail as she readjusted herself, "I was-"

"Those shoes," her sister snapped, "Give them to me." Lein studied Xiao as her younger sister stared down at her feet in a trance, "No. I found them first, besides I think I deserve them anyway since you didn't show up-"

"I was around the corner you stopped at ten didn't you?" Xiao taunted as she knocked her older sister down who was startled at her sudden strength, "Who the hell counts to a hundred? Give them to me!"

Lein was shocked at Xiao's sudden demand, they were just shoes right? _"But they're MY shoes!"_ The older sister began to try and push Xiao off of her, "Get the hell off of me you bitch!"

Lein kicked at her sister's hands in an attempt to get herself up from the floor and to keep the shoes on her feet, "Hell no you can't have them! I found them first!" Lein let out a cry of surpise as Xiao punched her hard in the stomach causing her to cough painfully and gasp.

Xiao yanked the left heel and then the right one as her older sister struggled to breath again. Lein began to reach out towards Xiao to get the heels out of her sister's hands until she felt a hand come in contact with her left cheek knocking her on the floor flat on her back as Xiao rushed off, "Hey! HEY! Xiao get your ass back here!"

Lein let out a growl and stood up, "That bitch.." She sat down and yanked her old shoes back on her feet before storming after her sister.

* * *

><p>Xiao nodded her head to the music from her ipod as she walked away from the subway to the exit.<p>

Her older sister was such a bore, studying and complaining that Xiao was such a slacker. All Xiao needed in life was just her looks alone, not brains. She wanted to have fun rather than staying at home and cooped up in her room studying.

Besides out of the two she was always able to get by easily because their father spoiled her.

She went to the subway after her sister called to try and scare her, Lein had a tendency to freak out for no reason and make up new fears when she was left alone at night. Her sister began counting and she waited until she saw Lein stand up and pick up the red heels. She scoffed as she remember how Lein seemed to admire how the shoes looked on her.

News flash! Red was so not her color! Xiao snickered as she looked down at her feet.

She admired the red heels on her pale feet and smiled to herself as she continued walking, red fit her so much better then her older sister anyway. She heard a loud footsteps coming up behind her through her headphones and took them off, "Lein?" She turned and fell back onto the ground as if someone shoved her, "Real funny Lein!" she shouted as she began to straighten up only to freeze in fear at the sudden sight before her.

Where her two feet had been placed in the red heels, where sliced off. A trail of blood was flowing as she saw her chopped off feet walking back to the platform in the red heels.

Horrified cries escaped her throat as she struggled to crawl after them until a cold hand gripped her long hair, "You didn't ask permission to wear them," an eerie voice right next to her ear whispered as she slowly turned to face the owner.

Xiao let out a terrified scream as she felt her body being dragged away as the shoes continued back towards the platform, "LEIN!"

* * *

><p>I know it's the first chapter and it's not really great, but I'd like for nice reviews please! Thank you so much for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!<p> 


	2. Pinched Toes

I'm trying my best not to copy the movie exactly. I'm going to try to spice it up Hetalia-style! I'm trying my best! Please enjoy this new update of the fanfic. ^_^

**Chapter Warnings: Hints of sexual activity, genderbending some nations, and usage of human names.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MOVIE!**

*~Characters Appearing~*  
>Female Canada as Madeline Williams Kirkland or Maddie<p>

Female America as Amelia Jones Kirkland

England as Arthur Kirkland

Female Spain as Anita

* * *

><p>In a pleasant house in New York a young woman was beginning to cook her family dinner. Her blonde hair was wavy and cut shoulder length with a small curl in the front. She had pale skin that resembled snow as her violet eyes reflected a soul that seemed to be polite and gentle. Weilding a knife she carefully sliced the meat in front of her in even cuts as she looked over into a pot to watch the soup she was currently brewing.<p>

Madeline Williams Kirkland was a native Canadian woman who had been happily married to Arthur Kirkland, a British professor of a local college, for ten years. The two had met while being in the same tour group at Niagara Falls on the Canadian side. Madeline who had been to the waterfalls many times spotted the British man looking lost after the tour was over, leaving her friends she went over and helped Arthur return to the parking lot where he politely asked if they could go out to dinner.

Madeline declined however stating she had to return to her friends and that she had a research paper due the next day she hadn't completed yet. Arthur understood and instead offered to drive her back to her dorm back at her college.

As it turns out, Arthur was a temporary professer lecturing at her college that year as well. Soon after she graduated the two were "hooked up" by their families on a date and soon married after dating for about a year.

The couple moved to New York two years ago before Madeline gave birth to their now seven year old daughter, Amelia Jones Kirkland. Madeline was very grateful to have Arthur as her husband. The English gentleman was a tad strict and wasn't a big fan of showering affection towards his wife, but he had a good head on his shoulders and loved the Canadian woman dearly as well as their daugther who was the apple of his eye.

Madeline paused a moment from her slicing to look up at the clock, "Arthur! Amelia!" she softly called out, "It's almost dinner. Wash up soon."

No response..._"And why is it I even try eh?"_ Madeline thought as she set the knife down on the cutting board, _"No matter how hard I try those two can barely hear me."_

She sighed and wiped her hands on her pale pink apron as she exited the kitchen towards the living room where she saw Amelia clad in a pink tutu and ballet shoes twirling slowly in front of Arthur, "And that's how the routine goes Daddy," her seven year old daughter announced after she accomplished the twirl.

Amelia had received her blonde hair from Arthur and had a small cowlick sticking up that could be a slight comparison to Madeline's curl. The seven year old had her mother's face and had blue eyes-Arthur concluded that their daughter go her sky blue eyes recessively from his great-grandmother. Unlike her parents, Ameila had a louder voice than her mother's softer tone and had no bushy eyebrowns like her father. She looked like a typical vision of an angel like her mother unless someone got her mad then she looked like her father.

"Dear, it's time to eat-"

"That was terrific Amelia!" Arthur chuckled as he took Amelia in his arms, "My little girl's quite a little dancer. Right Madeline? I knew putting her in those ballet classes would help her." She bit her lip at her husband and nodded meekly, "Y-Yes she is, but dinner-"

"Show me again okay sweetpea?" Amelia squealed happily and began to show off her dance again to her father as her mother let out a sigh, "...I'll go set up the table then..." Madeline waited a moment to see if she was heard, no response...

* * *

><p>"Amelia eat your veggies too," Madeline pleaded as her daughter sat with a pout at her almost empty plate, "Sweetie, come on. You want to grow big right?" Amelia shook her head as Madeline tried a new attempt, "Don't you want to be a strong dancer right?"<p>

"Heroes don't eat peas!" Amelia declared and turned away from the spoonful of green her mother held to her, "Daddy! I don't wanna eat 'em!" Arthur looked up from his paper as he paused his left hand that held his fork, "It's 'I do not want to eat them' Amelia and Madeline let her be."

Madeline stared at her husband with a sad look on her face before looking at her daughter, "Sweetie, dancers AND heroes eat their greens," she insisted as Amelia seemed to perk up, "If you eat them, I can make those yummy burgers next time for dinner."

"Yay!" Amelia cheered and goppled the peas down from the spoon before turning to her plate to devour the leftover ones. Madeline smiled until she looked up to see Arthur's face, "I-Is something wrong Arthur?" she asked as she saw him stare at his fork that held a bit of the meat she had prepared, "...It's partly cooked," he glared as he rested the fork down and pushed his plate forward, "It's not cooked right Madeline."

Madeline stared at the barely eaten plate of her husband before silently looking down, "I'm sorry..." Arthur let out a grunt as he closed his newspaper and took out his cell phone that suddenly began to ring, "Hello?" Madeline stood up and began to clear the table as Amelia hopped down from her chair and ran off to her room, "I'll be right there." Arthur stood up and looked at his wife, "I need to go to the college for a meeting love."

"Do you want me to have tea ready for you when you get back?"

"No love I think I'll be sleeping at my office for tonight," Arthur replied and gave his wife a kiss on her temple before grabbing his briefcase, "I shall return in the morning. Make sure Amelia doesn't try to stay up playing those blasted video games of hers. Good night love." Madeline sighed as her husband quickly left the apartment, "...Good night Artie," she quietly called out as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't show up that morning when Madeline struggled to get Amelia ready for school the next morning.<p>

"Mommy I want Daddy to do my hair!" Amelia demanded as Madeline struggled to not yank the hair brush hard through her daughter's hair, "You always do it badly!" Madeline sighed as she placed two hair clips that each had a red star on both sides of Amelia's hair, "Daddy isn't here this morning. He had to go to the school last night."

"Mommy why is Daddy always busy?" Madeline sighed and looked at the clock, "I don't know. He might have been forced to grade papers there after his meeting." Amelia yanked on her hamburger backpack on her shoulders as she watched her mother go to a large room with glass display cases. The cases all contained one pair of shoes of almost every style and color Madeline managed to get a hold of. Collecting shoes was the only hobby Madeline couldn't part with after she married Arthur.

When she was in college she used to play ice hockey at the local ice rink in her hometown, but after she married Arthur she quit the sport after her husband said it wasn't healthy for a young woman, especially his wife, to be out on the ice and ramming each other just to get a pluck. So Madeline instead turned to her other hobby of collecting shoes and it seemed to be the only hobby that allowed her to connect to Amelia who admired her mother's collection.

"Mommy wear the blue ones! The shiny ones!" her daughter called out happily as Madeline stood in front of the display case with blue shoes, "They'd go really well with your suit!" Madeline frowned at her daughter's choice, "Well they're too fancy don't you think?" Amelia frowned as well and considered a moment before coming into the room and reaching up to touch a display case holding a pair of dark blue shoes that had black roses at the toe.

Madeline smiled and nodded, "Good choice." She slipped on the shoes before picking up her purse and keys on the couch as Amelia rushed towards the door, "Let's go okay hon?" Amelia nodded and quickly followed her mother out of the door.

* * *

><p>Madeline was printing out the last of her report at her office when her cell phone rang, <em>"Is it Arthur?"<em> She quickly looked at the caller ID before opening it, "Artie! I mean, Arthur are you home now?"

"Madeline keep your voice down," her husband lightly scolded her as Madeline picked up sounds of him being in the subway, "Did you drop Amelia off at school?" Madeline nodded as she replied, "Yes I did. When did you get off work? I can get off right now and meet you at the house to make you some tea-"

"Madeline listen to me first. I'm fine and I need you to do me a favor," Arthur quickly told her as it seemed he was stepping onto the train, "Amelia will be walking to her dance lessons today. I gave her permission, but I need you to follow her at a distance just to be safe. You do know where the place is right?"

"O-Of course Arthur I do," she answered a little taken back by the tone her husband was carrying, "So...Are you sure you don't want me to head-"

"For the last bloody time no, just look after our little girl okay Madeline?" Madeline gripped the papers in her hand as she paused a bit, Arthur was always using that tone of voice lately..._"I might as well do as he says though...I love him."_ She heard Arthur sigh as she managed to speak, "I love you."

"I love you too Madeline," he replied before hanging up. The Canadian looked down at her cell phone before snapping it closed. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost three, _"Amelia must be heading out school now."_

She quickly placed her report into her boss' box before running out of the office and heading down towards the subway. By the time it was three Madeline went off the current subway she was in and scanned the crowd of teenagers and some middle school children that occupied a bit of the platform she stepped off on.

She caught sight of Amelia hopping onto a train and she quickly ran inside of the same cart. It was somewhat empty, but Madeline had the tendency of being easily blending in and being undiscovered. She sat in the last seat at the end while her daugther sat near the doors. She watched her daugther quietly swing her legs up and down as her attention was directed to the comic book in her hands, occasionally Madeline heard Amelia giggle or let out a cry of triumph as she read.

It was at the last stop that Amelia finally got off. Quickly Madeline followed her daughter up the subway steps and soon noticed that her daughter was going the opposite direction of the dance building. Amelia turned a corner causing Madeline to run after her in full speed, "Ameli-AH!" A white car stopped quickly before hitting her causing her to fall onto the cold cement road, the driver honked at her as she looked up, "S-Sorry!" she stuttered loudly as she scooted away so the car could drive away without crushing her legs. She quickly stood up and glanced around to find Amelia.

Her blonde daughter was no where to be found.

Madeline rushed around the block, "Amelia...Amelia!" she called out as she looked around wildly. The streets were empty and there was no little girl with two red star hair clips with a hamburger backpack turning around the corner.

Not knowing what else to do Madeline ran towards the dance studio, the only place she hoped her daughter could be. "Amelia!" The children of the class looked up at the bewildered woman in surprise and started to giggle as their instructor turned to her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kirkland," the teacher told her. "But Amelia didn't show up today."

Madeline's face flamed up in shame as she realized how embarassed Amelia would be next dance class, all her dance classmates would certainly point out that her mother was too protective of her and that she was still being treated like a child.

Heading down to the subway and soon straight down the blocks towards her house Madeline had no choice, but tell Arthur that Amelia had gone missing. Her husband would yell, call her careless, but all Madeline cared was that as long as Amelia was later found she would deal fine with her husband's scolding. "Arthur! Amelia is-"

In front of the door way was a pair of fading purple heels, Madeline lifted her head as she heard the faint sounds of a woman moaning and giggling. Arthur wouldn't be...No he couldn't have...She slowly took off her shoes as her stocking feet headed towards the stairs. The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar and Madeline caught sight of her dark blue heels, the shiny ones Amelia wanted her to wear on the foot of another woman.

"Oh! Mi amor!" the husky voice moaned out as Madeline realized the woman with her husband was his co-worker from the school, Anita, the Spanish Language professor, "Those shoes do look better on you then my wife," she heard Arthur say as Anita let out a louder moan. What they were doing caused the blood in Madeline's face to slowly drain as she heard the bed springs get louder and-"Mommy?" She glanced down the stairs to see Amelia look at her in confusion.

Madeline quietly hurried down the steps and grabbed Amelia into her arms before running out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Why'd we run out of the house?" Amelia asked as she bit into her hamburger as they sat in McDonalds, "Didn't Daddy-"<p>

"Sweetie don't talk with your mouth fill," Madeline quietly told her as she fiddled with the straw of her drink, "...Amelia, do you love me?" Amelia blinked in surprise as she gulped down her food, "What's a silly question Mommy I do!" Madeline smiled until Amelia spoke again, "But...I love Daddy more sometimes..."

"I see," Madeline's smile drooped into a frown, "Say Amelia, can Mommy sleep with you tonight?" Again her daughter blinked her blue eyes to her in surprise, "Why?" Madeline looked out the window in sorrow, "So Mommy won't have bad dreams tonight. You're Mommy's little hero right?" Amelia smiled happily and nodded, "Of course Mommy! So is Daddy too!"

_"Not anymore Amelia,"_ Madeline thought sadly as her daughter finished eating the rest of her fries.

The two returned home around eight and by then Arthur had disappeared from the house again. Madeline made sure that Amelia was asleep before slowly walking into her shoe collection room, there on the shelf stood the heels Arthur had given to Anita to wear that afternoon.

She carefully held the heels in her hands and placed the pair onto her feet as she stood in front of the mirror in the room. The front of the shoes were pinching her toes together tightly as she walked back towards the display case, "They're too small..."

* * *

><p>Please place nice reviews! I apologize in advance for any minor spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm still getting used to the new system and I'm trying to be very careful with my stories. Once again, thank you for reading and I'll keep on updating!<p> 


	3. Lovely Red Shade

Hey guys, back!

Please enjoy this new update of this fanfiction! Thanks for waiting!

**Chapter Warnings**: AU, human named used, gender bending, and slight curse words.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MOVIE!**

*~Characters Appearing~*  
>Female Canada as Madeline Williams Kirkland or Maddie<p>

Female America as Amelia Jones Kirkland

Female France as Francine Bonnefoy

Prussia as Gilbert Beilscmidt

* * *

><p>"Amelia! I don't mind you playing, but please not on top of the chairs eh?" Madeline called out as she stood on her tip toes to place a pair emerald flats into a display case.<p>

It was already a month after Madeline found out about Arthur's affair. She took matters into her own hands and left the house with Amelia along with enough money to buy a small apartment.

She quit her old job and was now beginning a new job as a real estate agent for a new apartment building that was under construction. She was to meet the person in charge of the interior design today, but she had enough time to unpack the rest of her shoe collection.

Her daughter hurried into the room with her blanket around her shoulders, "Lookie! I'm a hero!" Madeline laughed gently as she moved away from her shoe displays and went towards the chair under the ceiling fan where she began to place in some new light bulbs, "Careful honey."

"Mommy is it still broken?" Madeline looked at the three bulbs she had replaced and studied them to be sure they were secured tightly into their sockets, "I don't know. Honey why don't you turn on the light switch so we can see eh?" Amelia dashed towards the light switch and flicked it on and stared up as Madeline glared up at the lights. The lights brightly shined right into her eyes, but she noticed how one right over her kept flickering.

Amelia also stared at that light as it kept flickering on and off. She began to speak to Amelia to turn off the lights until she heard a loud pop above her and a scream.

* * *

><p>"Honesty," Francine Bonnefoy told Madeline as she looked at her friend's eye, "Madeline must you always be so careless mon cherie..." Madeline grunted softly as her friend took some cover up around her black eye, "I-It wasn't my fault..."<p>

Francine was Madeline's best friend, they've known each since their childhood. When Francine heard about Madeline's move to New York her French friend moved as well and worked as a make-up artist for the celebrities and in a local department store. As soon as she heard of Madeline's sudden move away from Arthur she demanded to hear from her at that instant, but didn't except her friend to show up with a black eye that resulted from an exploded light bulb.

Seeing her Canadian friend sporting an eye patch, Francine removed it and began to cover the dark bruise with make-up to disguise it. "I can't stand seeing you like this mon cherie! What if you have to remove that ugly thing and people see this?" her friend exclaimed as she began to cover it.

Her best friend sighed as she watched the Canadian place the eye path over her eye, "The doctor said I won't be able to see for three weeks...It's bad enough I can barely see without my glasses. And I hate my contacts..."

"Stop complaining," Francine told her as she rearranged the eye shadows on her counter, "You have beautiful violet eyes! You mustn't hide them! Show them off! Look at me, I enjoy showing off myself for all my lovers no?" Madeline studied her friend, "Well...That's because you're not married anyway."

Francine huffed as she placed a strand of blonde hair behind her eyes while adjusting the small purple shoulder cape she graced on her shoulders, "Well, I'm happy. Women as beautiful and successsful as moi should stay single and free."

Madeline sighed as she fiddled with her wedding ring, "Marriage isn't that bad Francine..." Francine huffed as she looked at her friend's left ring finger, "Why do you still have that thing? That bastrad cheated on you and he-"

"He's also Amelia's father. Don't you dare speak of him like that," Madeline snapped as she leaned back on the chair, "Don't talk about that bastrad in front of me." Francine scoffed and smirked as she sat down in the chair across from Madeline as her friend gave her a playful smile, "English men are such pigs oui? Why on earth did you marry him? I told you a lot about how I didn't trust him." Madeline shrugged as she took the ring off and studied it.

It was a simple gold band, no diamond or pretty gem. Arthur always insisted that simple things always looked good on Madeline, "How much do you think I can get just to pawn it off?"

"Seriously?" Francine scoffed as she drank her coffee, "For that junk, maybe twenty dollars. Seeing as how that brute treated you." Madeline made a grim smile as she slipped the ring into her purse, "Yeah...Maybe if I kept staying with him it'd rust off my finger." Francine bit her lip as she watched her friend sigh again and stand up, "Where are you going now?"

"I got a job handling the new apartment building that's being remodeled," Madeline told her, "You know, the one that used to be a big company's headquarters before they got shut down. I'm going to meet with the interior designer today to see how long it will take before I start asking people if they need apartments."

"You're barely noticed anyway back at your old job mon amie, why do you think your new one will be as good?" Madeline sighed as she took a sip of her friend's coffee only to get a look of disgust on her face, "Seriously Francine? No sugar?" Francine shrugged as she stood up, "It is the latest to drink such coffee without sugar." Madeline groaned as she tried to swallow the bitter taste, "At least I'll get paid a lot more though. Besides, I took classes on business and speech. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Francine sighed as Madeline began to collect her purse off the counter, "Oh, by the way...That apartment you recently moved in."

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it seem cramped?" Madeline glared at her friend before answering, "It's enough for two people and that's all."

* * *

><p>Madeline stepped out of the elevator and stared in shock at the hallway.<p>

She just arrived to the newly built apartment and was surprised at how messy the place looked inside. Outside the apartment looked very clean and new, but inside was as if one stepped into the remains of a hurricane running through. "Hello?" she called out as she carefully stepped over a fallen plank of wood, "Is anyone here?"

"Hold on a sec!" a male voice called out as she came close to a large open space, the room was had scattered bits of cement pieces and electrical wires came out of the walls. A man turned to her from a corner of the wall on her right and stood up, "Hey, you the real estate agent after we finish this place?"

The man was a lot younger then her, maybe by a year or two. He had pure white hair and bright red eyes, making her question if he was an albanio as she noticed his really pure white skin. He wore faded black jeans that had white dust at the knees and he wore a black tank top under an dirty paint covered shirt. He looked like he was painting a bit of the wall before she came in. He gave her a frown, "Hey did you hear me?"

"H-Huh yeah," Madeline shyly replied as she held out her hand, "My name's Madeline Williams."

"The name's Gilbert Beilscmidt," the man shook her hand, "So Maddie, oh is it okay I call you that?" Madeline nodded as she glanced around the mess, "Now before you get mad at me about the place let me just say the guys who remodeled told me they would clean up when I got here, but they didn't. I didn't do anything."

Madeline smiled a little before nodding, "I believe you, but how long will it take for you and your team to get the inside ready before my department starts making me sell apartments here?"

Gilbert let out a little sound as he scratched his head, "Well..Maybe three weeks? Who knows. I can't seem to get a good vibe on what to do..."

"A good vibe?" Gilbert grinned, "You know? A feeling of how the place should look like?" Madeline shook her head as he laughed, "Well it might take a long while so don't hold your breath...Hey what happened to your eye?" Madeline blushed and shyly covered her eye patch, "Uh...A light bulb exploded in my face at my new apartment..."

"Didn't your husband-"

"We're separated," Madeline bluntly spoke, "He and I...Well, I left him. We're not together anymore." Gilbert blinked as he stared at her, "Oh okay...So anyway, just stop by whenever you want and I'll keep you posted on the progress we get okay Maddie?" Madeline nodded as she took in the room one last time before letting her gaze linger on the small part of the wall Gilbert was working on before she came, "What's that suppose to be anyway?"

Gilbert looked at the wall and let out a short chuckle, "Oh that's the Prussian coat of arms, pretty cool huh?"

"Prussian? Isn't that German though eh?" Gilbert smiled as he followed her as she walked towards the elevator, "Yeah, but anyway come by sometime okay? Maybe we can get some coffee or something?" Madeline blushed a little as Gilbert pushed the button for the elevator for her, "Are you...Asking me out or something?" Gilbert smirked, "What if I am?"

Something in Madeline fluttered a little as she looked up at Gilbert's red eyes, "I-I have a daughter I need to pick up now." She stepped onto the elevator quickly before Gilbert could speak or notice the bright red blush that exploded onto her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Madeline couldn't forget the smirk on Gilbert's face as she sat on the train, <em>"What on earth was he thinking?"<em>

She looked up at the window across from her as she stared at her reflection. She was a very attractive woman still and she had a slim figure still after giving birth to just one child. Francine made fun of her sometimes of how her oval face had slight hints of being a baby face and how she looked no older then a nineteen year old. She pouted slightly wondering how her best friend would react if she told her that the interior designer was hitting on her.

_"She'd most likely yell at me for not taking the chance..."_ She glanced down at her wedding ring and sighed before flinging it back into her purse, maybe a part of her was still in love with Arthur? Maybe that's why she didn't try to flirt back with the albanio.

Her mind recalled Anita and she shuddered, no. She couldn't still be in love with Arthur after that...

The train made a sharp turn causing the lights of the car to flicker a little. Madeline sighed and looked down towards the end of the car and blinked. In the small corner of the car, was a pair of bright red shoes. She glanced around confused wondering if someone in the car left them. There was only her and three business men who were busy reading the newspaper or talking softly on their cell phones.

Carefully Madeline made her way to the shoes and picked them up. The shoes were a bright red color like a ruby and the material they were made of felt like silk as she studied them closely. The heels weren't so high and were a reasonable two inches that allowed anyone to gain some height without breaking their ankle if they tripped.

She glanced around the car one more time to see if they belonged to anyone. Well...They were very pretty...

Without a second thought, Madeline shoved the shoes into her purse just as her stop came up. She failed to notice the large pool of blood that was on the floor from where the shoes once stood.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Grays

Hey guys, I'm back!

Please enjoy this new update of this fanfiction! Thanks for waiting!

Chapter Warnings: AU, human named used, gender bending, and slight curse words.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MOVIE!_**

*~Characters Appearing~*

Female Canada as Madeline Williams Kirkland or Maddie

Female America as Amelia Jones Kirkland

Female France as Francine Bonnefoy

Prussia as Gilbert Beilscmidt

Russia as Ivan Braginski

England as Arthur Kirkland

Female Spain as Anita

* * *

><p>Madeline sat in front the lobby of the dance studio as she waited for Amelia to exit out of her dance class. She glanced at the red shoes tucked into her bag before looking away, ever since she picked them up she had this urge to try them on. She shook her head, <em>"I'll try them later at home. I'll get strange looks if I come out of the bathroom with new shoes on my feet instead."<em>

"Oh there's Madeline. So she's still allowing Amelia to attend dance class?" Madeline froze at the voice and threw a sideways glance to see three mothers sitting far away from her, their voices were barely considered whispers as the one who spoke continued, "I heard she is taking care of Amelia all by herself, and decided to separate from Arthur."

"My she sure has gall to," another mother snickered, "I had no idea Madeline was such a woman to do that. Heavens, taking the poor little girl from her father. I'm certain he kicked them out. She doesn't looks like she had enough will to decide on her own to leave him." Madeline's face exploded into red heat as she gripped the cloth of her skirt tightly into her fists.

It was no surprise that word got out that Madeline and Arthur were living separately together. Word got around quickly in the school when it was Madeline, instead of Arthur, who came to drop off and pick up Amelia as well as the one who began to pay for the classes.

She bit her lip as the third mother sighed, "Well what can you say? I'm surprised she's even allowing Amelia to show her face around the dance department, can you even think how the other children would think of her? A child without her father?"

_"He cheated on me!"_ Madeline's thoughts raged out as she tried to keep herself calm as the women then gossiped about how the lack of a father figure did indeed ruin a child's welfare. How on earth would they know?

_"You don't know how it feels,"_ she fumed as her teeth began to sink deeper into her lip, _"To go to your bedroom, the room you and your husband share to see him with his co-woker in your bed...That tramp!"_

"Excuse me but are you alright?" Madeline blinked as she came face to face to the head of the dance company, Ivan Braginski, staring down at her in concern, "Ah aren't you Amelia's mother?"

"Y-Yes I'm so very sorry to trouble you!" she quickly took out a tissue and dabbed away the blood coming from the spot she bit before he noticed, "Heh, I just have things on my mind." The Russian man nodded although Madeline noticed the look on his face didn't seem so assured of her being alright. It amazed her how young the head of the dance company looked and how that baby face of his always had a smile plastered on his face, she recalled the time after Amelia's first dance class how her daughter discribed the Russian.

"He's like so tall!" she recalled, "And he speaks funny and has a funny nose too, but he's really really scary and he scared half the kids who got out of line when our teacher couldn't control us! He's a lot more scary than Daddy when he doesn't have his tea!"

Madeline looked up at the man who now began to replace his concerned frown into the childish grin she always saw him wear, "Well if that is what you say I shall believe it da?" Madeline nodded as she spotted Amelia heading her way, "Hi ya Mr. Bragniski!" she greeted cheerfully as she grasped her mother's hand, "Didja see us in class today?"

"I did little Amelia," Ivan told her, "Very good today da? Especially you since you were enrolled very late. You could become better than any other of the children here if you continue. Keep up the good work da."

Amelia seemed to glow with the praise as Madeline felt the stares of the women that were gossiping about her study them, "W-Well," she quickly spoke as she grabbed her bag and Amelia's hand, "We better get going eh? Come Amelia, good-bye Mr. Bragniski." She hurried them by the gawking mothers as Amelia shouted out her farewells to some passing friends as she caught one of the mother's scoffing, "Tramp. How insulting, trying to get the dance director now huh?"

_"Shut up!"_ Madeline gripped her hands as she used her shoulder to shove the door open, _"You don't know anything!"_

* * *

><p>Madeline stared up at the ceiling of her room as she faintly heard Amelia's snoring, she would have to take Amelia to the doctor to see if her daughter had any breathing problems. She was too young to be snoring at her age.<p>

_"Wait..That's something Arthur would say..."_

She sighed and rolled over to her side to stare at the glass display cases of shoes, _"...Did I make the right choice?"_

Perhaps if she had stayed with her husband, they would still be together and have worked things out.

Anita's sultry voice echoed into her mind as she glared off, "No...That wouldn't have happened." She had married the man believing he would never do such a shameful and dirty act like that to her...How wrong it was.

Her eyes glanced upwards towards the pair of new shoes resting from their shelf. The moonlight made the red shade glow in the dark room as Madeline slowly got out of bed.

She still had yet tried them on.

Walking towards her shoe collection in barefeet, Madeline took down the red heels from their platform before easing towards her closet mirror. Her face showed extreme signs of fatigue and lack of sleep, the eye that was still recovering still had a faint black circle around it and her cheeks seemed to be less rounded then before. Oddly she didn't look any less older or ugly thankfully. An image of Gilbert flashed through her mind as she shook her head.

Why did he show some interest in a woman like her? A woman who had a seven year old daughter, a now turned single mother who lived in a very cheap appartment.

She clenched her fingers around the heels as the mothers from before appeared in her mind again, what right did Arthur have to do such a thing to her? What did THEY know?

The red shoes were set on the floor before her and she slipped her feet into the heels. She glanced at herself in the mirror and tilted her head to the side a little. Her pale skin seemed to glow more then usual and looked more luminous then ever before as she studied her reflection. Her hair looked a lot more shiny too and a lot more volumized as she continued to examine herself. Why didn't she notice how her violet eyes seemed evern more stunning?

She leaned into the mirrior a little more before looking down at the red heels, these shoes made her seem more beautiful. _"Hm...Maybe I could wear these tomorr-"_

"Mommy?" Amelia yawned as she peered into her room, "Could I get a glass of water?"

"Oh sweetie," Madeline quickly took the heels off her feet and hurried towards her daughter, "Okay, go back to bed I'll give you it to you okay?" Amelia stared at the red heels in her mother's hands, "New shoes mommy?"

"Yeah, come on though. You can see them later eh?" Madeline placed the shoes back onto their display while gently escorting her daughter back to bed. She failed to notice the look on Amelia's face as she continued to stare at the red heels.

* * *

><p>Madeline nervously bit her nail nervously as she stared at her reflection in the window of a department store. What had come over her she had no idea.<p>

After dropping Amelia off at school and asking Francine to take her daughter to her dance class later, Madeline went shopping in New York's high fashioned department stores which was rare for her to do. She only went in the area once every month to buy shoes for her collection and never ventured off from the bargain stores near her new apartment. She was wearing the red shoes during her shopping trip and the color red never looked so good on her.

Arthur didn't like the color red on her. Said it was too youthful for her, "My mother would say that seeing a woman in red made her indecent back in her day," he told her when she bought a red suit for her job interview after giving birth to Amelia, "I don't think I want my own wife to be labeled indecent."

_"Screw you Artie,"_ she thought to herself now as she touched the smooth fabric of the red mini dress she bought. She walked towards the apartment building and entered inside.

She looked around as she saw a few people beginning to clear the first floor and saw a man building what looked like a front desk. Gilbert was beginning his end of the deal and started to work on the interior decor of the building, she avoided some cracks on the old tiles.

Didn't want to get dust on her new shoes.

"Hey there birdie," Gilbert's voice greeted her from behind, she jumped a little. The younger man whistled, "My you're looking like a little cardinal today." She blushed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "T-Thanks," she smiled, "Um so what's going on? Starting up the interior designs?"

"Ja, awesome right?" he smirked towards her as she looked around, "It'll be over before you know it."

"A month?"

"Nah, maybe a month and a half, but still it'll be done pretty fast," Gilbert told her, "So you can tell your bosses to stop worrying and let things go." She smiled, "I'll try. I'm only reporting back and forth for this area." She looked at the wall where the Prussian coat of arms was, "Are you going to keep that up?"

"Hopefully, if not then I'll just paint over it," the young man sighed, "But I don't see why I should, I mean it's awesome!" Madeline giggled a little at his excitement, it was a long time since she met a man who was bright instead of a serious overachiever. The albanio grinned at her, "You have a nice laugh birdie."

"O-Oh um thank you Gilbert," Madeline blushed as the interior designer thought a moment, "Hey! How about I take you out to dinner?" Madeline's face turned hotter, was he asking her out again? It would be nice...But...

"How about I treat you to dinner at my place," she offered, "I really can't leave my daughter alone by herself eh. And you can trust my cooking skills are amazingly good." Gilbert's smile widen, "Really? That'll be better! I can't count the last time I've had a homemade dinner. Well not since my brother moved out and all. But I'll take you up on that offer Maddie."

* * *

><p>It was awkward.<p>

As soon as Madeline picked up Amelia from dance class and introduced her to Gilbert, tension was practically emitting between the two. Amelia's usual friendly smile that she always wore to strangers was wiped off her face as she stared solemnly at Gilbert.

If Gilbert noticed her daughter's dislike to him it was obviously not a problem to him. She smiled awkwardly to him across the table as they ate dinner, "So Amelia," Gilbert spoke to the quiet girl as she poked her mash potatoes, "You're a ballerina?"

No answer.

Gilbert threw Madeline a smile as he reached to take another helping of soup when-Clang! Amelia's spoon stopped the soup spoon from leaving the bowl, "Amelia!"Amelia scowled at Gilbert as the man let out an awkward cough.

How awkward and stressful would this be?

"Amelia," Madeline looked at her daughter sternly, "That's not polite."

"I don't like you," Amelia bluntly told Gilbert ignoring her mother, "Why are you here? Are you dating Mommy?" Her mother's face burned red as Gilbert let go of his grip on the spoon as Amelia retreated into a slouching posture in her chair. "Your mother and I are only friends," Gilbert told her, "We work together you know. Although it would be nice if we went out more often." Madeline shook her head, _"No Gil no!"_

Amelia scoffed and folded her arms, "Well I should have you know that Daddy is going to come back and take Mommy and me back home! Right Mommy?"

"Amelia stop it eh." Madeline looked at Gilbert, "I'm sorry. She's still a little upset about me and her father spliting up eh. She's-"

"Mommy you're suppose to say Daddy's still coming home!"

"Amelia!" Her daughter scooted off her chair and ran into her bedroom, "I don't like that man!"

Madeline groaned as she heard the door lock click as Gilbert sat there in silence, stunned and confused. Madeline sighed and placed her face in her hands, "Sorry...She really is upset about me and my ex-husband. She was his little princess eh."

Gilbert rested a hand on the side of her arm, "Hey it's fine. Kids get like that when things happen." She looked at him, his trademark grin in place and his red eyes looking into hers affectionately, "She's going to be fine. It'll take time."

"I hope so eh." Madeline agreed as she put a hand over his hand, he was very warm. She quickly got up and began to clear the table, "Why don't you relax in the living room Gilbert? I'll clean up here."

Gilbert nodded and pushed his chair back as she began to busy herself with the empty dishes. She paused when she touched Amelia's plate, _"Maybe I can bribe her out with some ice cream. Oh! Maybe ice cream and pancakes!"_ She felt guilty for making Amelia so upset.

Surely on her part that she should have been more polite to Gilbert, but Amelia was only a child who had just left her father. It would take a while before she adjusted to Gilbert. Putting the dishes to the side of the sink Madeline began to head to where Gilbert was when the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" she wondered outloud as she unlocked the door, "WHERE IS HE?" Madeline let out a cry of surprise as Anita barged into her home, "Arthur!"

"W-What?" The Spanish woman glared at her, "I know he's here...You can't keep him all to yourself. ARTHUR!"

Gilbert tried to block her from entering the apartment, but was thrown aside quickly with Madeline following suit. The woman began to head straight to Amelia's room where Madeline grabbed hold strongly on the taller woman's shoulders and threw her away, "He's not here!" she finally yelled as Gilbert stood by her.

The Spanish woman looked up at her and let out a laugh, "Liar! You know where he is!" Madeline cringed as Anita's cackle as Gilbert angrily looked at the woman. Without a word and much to both of their surprise he yanked Anita hard by her arm and dragged her to the door ignoring Anita's protest and struggles.

He shoved her out and locked the door, "You may know where he is! But I will always have him!" The Canadian woman covered her ears as she heard Anita's laugh echo through the hall as her heels took her away from the door. Gilbert stood there with her in silence before looking at her, "You okay Birdie?"

"Y-Yeah eh," she managed to sigh out, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Gilbert shrugged, "It's okay. You must have been through a lot Birdie. Stay strong okay?" Madeline blushed as she felt Gilbert's hand brush her hair lightly, "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you at work."

"Wait Gil-" He had already slipped out the door before she could say anything. She sighed sadly and looked towards the red heels that were now displayed on the highest glass shelf. She absently took them off the shelf and looked at them in her hands, "I guess there was some luck finding you..."

While she placed the shoes back up, her eyes caught sight of something.

It was the blue heel that Anita had been offered to wear by Arthur, but there was only one in the display case...

Quietly she took the shoe out and glared at it. Without a second thought she went to the closet and tossed the heel into a box, gray dust already landing on it.


	5. The Plot Thickens

_**Hey guys, back!**_

_**Please enjoy this new update of this fanfiction! Thanks for waiting!**_

_**Chapter Warnings: AU, human named used, gender bending, and slight curse words.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE MOVIE!**_

_***~Characters Appearing~***_  
><em><strong>Female Canada as Madeline Williams Kirkland or Maddie<strong>_

_**Female America as Amelia Jones Kirkland**_

_**Female France as Francine Bonnefoy**_

_**Prussia as Gilbert Beilscmidt**_

_**Russia as Ivan Braginski**_

_**England as Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Female China as ?**_

_**Belarus as ?**_

* * *

><p>An Asian woman stood upon the stage.<p>

_A pair of red shoes on her feet._

_She was dressed in a simple white gown with her long black hair glowed under the dim lights of the stage. Her skin was like untouched snow as she began to move. Her movements were so precise and perfect._

_The way her slender body moved without music was magical._

_Even her shoes looked perfect on her..._

_She stopped before smiling to someone behind the curtain. Her arm extending out to a young man in a dark military uniform. A white scarf tied around his neck._

_It looked...Oddly familiar..._

_The two were in an embrace until the woman gasped out in fear as she fell onto the stage floor. The man disappeared and in his place was a young woman whose silver white hair glowed under the lights of the stage._

_The new woman smirked and held up a knife._

Madeline cried out in fear as she heard her alarm clock go off. "MOMMY! I'm hungry!"

"I-In a minute Amelia!" She sat up on her bed and hit the snooze button of her alarm. What an odd dream...

She got up and cracked a bit of her neck a little as she slid out of bed. She looked again at herself and groaned as the last night's events returned to her head. Amelia's rude snarks to Gilbert to Anita's barging in...

"Mon dieu," she whispered as she realized that today was Amelia's recital.

The very first one without Arthur by their side.

It was always Arthur that got up early to prepare their breakfast before the event began. He was the one who would set her clothes for the day as he went off to brush and style Amelia's hair. It was always them that showed up a little early to the studio because he hated waiting in line and not getting the best seats to watch Amelia. Arthur was always the one too who others always went to after the show was over to strike a conversation.

Now it was only her and Amelia.

She shuddered as she tried to ignore the memory of the other mothers that saw her.

She wasn't a bad mother at all...

She turned away from the mirror and went straight to her closet. She originally wanted to wear red, but for today she would wear a simple gray dress. She began to slip on the silk fabric over her skin as Amelia waited in kitchen for her...

* * *

><p>Amelia frowned at the clock, Mommy was still in her room...<p>

She sighed.

Ever since they left Daddy Amelia felt that Mommy was messing up too much.

She loved her Daddy a lot, but it didn't mean that her Mommy wasn't loved by her too. Amelia just felt that Mommy was too clumsy and scatterbrained to live with. Usually on days like this Daddy would have woken them up right on time and as they got ready he would prepare breakfast.

Amelia had to get up herself and dress herself as her mother had been oversleeping next door. She was still sitting at the table, her hair still tangled, when she realized the red shoes in their display case. She looked at them and smiled, "Yes!" she whispered to herself and left the table.

Standing on tip toe she managed to grab both the heels.

She looked at them, curious.

Ever since Mommy wore them...Mommy started to look really pretty. She kept looking at the heels, maybe the heels were magic!

Amelia could even look as pretty as Mommy too! She placed them on the floor and stepped into them, she giggled a little. They were still a little big. She tried to walk in the over sized shoes when she suddenly saw a woman in the reflection of one of the glass displays. She stopped.

The woman's face was the only thing visible to her and she noticed that the woman had brown eyes that looked almost golden. She had long black hair and was smiling kindly at Amelia. "Closer...Come closer..."

Obeying the woman Amelia came a little closer to the glass display and squinted at the reflection-"AMELIA!" She snapped her head to see Mommy. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled by into a small ponytail as a gray dress framed her slender figure, "Amelia get those off eh," she told her sternly as she came over and took the shoes off, "You could've twisted an ankle or something..."

Amelia dazedly watched as Mommy placed the shoes on a higher display case, "Oh no. Your hair!" She felt Mommy's thin fingers rake her hair roughly, "Oh maple. Come on. I'll brush your hair and we can get something from the station okay?"

Amelia allowed her mother to drag her into her bedroom, her eyes trained still on the red shoes...

* * *

><p>Eating a small sub sandwich and drowning down a cup of coffee Madeline managed to have enough energy to drag the both of them on time to the studio.<p>

"I'm so sorry eh!" Madeline told the teacher as Amelia ran off into the changing room, "We woke up a little late today."

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Kirkland-"

"W-Willams."

"-You can go find a seat. We'll be starting soon." Madeline sighed as she was left alone in the hall, "Lovely..."

It seemed she was still referred to as her blasted ex-husband's last name...

She walked slowly towards the theater, passing by some old photographs of past dancers and staff members of the company. She paused at one photo just as she reached the main doors.

It was positioned close to the corner of the wall, as if it was intentionally hidden there. She peered at it a bit closer.

It was a small group of about ten people. Three stood out to her, a woman in the center was beaming out to the camera as she held the arm of a man in a suit and a scarf. He looked uncomfortable as his glaze was turned to the side towards a small Asian woman who was kneeling on the ground. Madeline gasped, the woman looked exactly like the one in her dream last night!

The woman didn't look so glorious or happy as she was when she had danced. In the photo she was dirty and was clutching a pair of worn out ballet shoes. However she was looking at the woman in the center's feet. Although the photo was dull in color, Madeline saw no mistake that the shoes on the center's feet were red...

A bunch of giggles and shuffling of feet towards the doors makes her turn her attention of a couple and a few mothers in groups. She tries to blend into the wall as they go by her, some curious and disapproving glances directed to her. When they are gone she returns to the photo, surprised that where the red shoes were are not just black...

"That was from long ago."

She jumped up as she came face to face with Ivan who looked at the photo with smile, "The very first ever dance group the company pride itself with." Madeline nodded as Ivan patted a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go now da? I am sure your daughter is looking forward to seeing you in the audience during her performance?" Madeline nodded and quietly went in with the instructor before giving the picture one last look from the corner of her eye.

The woman that was kneeling seemed to be following them with her eyes.

The recital went by too quickly for Madeline. Perhaps it was because Arthur wasn't there to bore her with his talk about the background of all the plots of the dances that were being presented.

He put in a great effort to understand the theme of each seasonal recital. She remembered how he whispered in her ear every time a scene would begin exactly who was who and what was going on. In a way he had made it worth while to watch, yet at the same time it made it unbearable for her. Sighing she clapped her hands to the closing number as everyone assembled onto the stage.

She paused a moment in surprise to find a figure standing behind the older dancers.

She wasn't small, but it was easy to misplace her.

She stood in the darkest parts of the stage curtain and looked directly at the Canadian with golden brown eyes. Her long black hair hung loose around her unlike the other dancers' hair which was held up. She wore a long white dress with a high collar and her lips were drawn upward a bit into a coy smile as she kept looking at Madeline.

There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as the dancer didn't break contact with her. A shudder ran down her spine at the never ending contact and she frantically looked around to see if anyone else was disturbed by the dancer, but as soon as she looked back on stage-"She's gone..."

"Mommy!" She turned her head to see Amelia running down the row to hug her, "How was it? How was it?" Madeline gave her daughter a smile, "It was very good sweetie. I enjoyed it." Amelia giggled, "I was pretty awesome wasn't I!"

"Yes you were," she smiled as she stroked her daughter's wild curly hair, "Say...Amelia..Was there a dancer in white in the back? She wasn't in any of the numbers." Amelia tilted her head, "What do you mean mommy? No one was wearing white for anything."

That sentence made a chill race down her spine as she looked onstage in confusion.

Her eyes widen at the large dark spot on stage. From a distance it looked like...Red...Paint...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been too long since the last update of this. Hope you all enjoyed this update. Thanks again for your support!<strong>


End file.
